New Life
by Auron'sdisciple
Summary: Me and Derailed begin on a new life path when we are confronted with facts about our family and when we are asked to be superheroes.
1. Chapter 1

_*John's POV*_

For me and Avery Auron Protovski, it was a normal summer's day. If by normal, you mean sitting around playing Left 4 Dead 2. Then again, it was a wet June day and the roads were flooded. Our father and mother were away for the day. I couldn't get to my job at the local game store, where I got a 75% employee discount on any games that no-one wanted.

"Wet and cold isn't it?" Avery asked me.

I nodded. About a half hour later, our father entered, soaking wet. He handed us each a piece of paper, a pen, and a book of names.

"What's this for?" Avery asked him.

"I want you, Avery to pick out ten characters; and for John, I want him to pick out six characters," he said.

_*Avery POV*_

I nodded at him as I opened the book, however something struck me as odd. Why was I being given the hefty assignment of picking out ten guys while my older brother was being given the light assignment of six guys.

I didn't complain and started digging through the book.

"Let's see," I thought. "wait, these are all superheroes".

Going through the book I saw names, such as; Daredevil and Firebird. I went through and started picking out names and writing them down, and at the end I had ten names; Black Knight, Silver Samurai, Sunfire, Sunpyre, Daredevil, Hybrid, Iron Fist, Iron Man, Firebird, and Firestar.

I handed Dad the paper and he read them, while John finished up his. When Dad was done, John handed him his and he read them out loud:

"Spider-man, Eel, Bloodshed, Black Panther, Iron Patriot, and War Machine." After he was done reading John's list, he looked at us and said "Are you guys sure?" We nodded our heads in response.

_*John's POV*_

I looked at him and asked; "Why did you have us write down superhero's names?"

"You'll see in due course my dear sons," our father said and left.

Avery and I looked at each other, no words passing between us. After five hours of silent bewilderment, out mother arrived.

"Avery, follow me please," she said.

I watched as Avery and our mother headed out of the house toward, what was affectionately known as the, "Room of Secrets", in the backyard of our New York three level house, in the countryside.

_*Avery POV*_

Once we entered the room, mom shut and locked the door. I turned around.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I have something to tell you," she said.

"Been sleeping with the postman?" I asked

She glared. "No, it's about you," she said.

It was my turn to glare. "Me?" I demanded.

"Yes," she said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, do you remember when your division of Marine reserves were sent to Transylvania to do a scouting mission for the Marines?" she asked. I nodded. She continued. "Well, do your family heritage on your father's side, you had to handle a problem and when you returned, they were all dead, but that's a mystery in itself."

"My heritage?" I asked.

"Yes, your father's side are vampires," she said. "Your vampire abilities, minus two-Sleeping in a coffin with native soil and drinking human blood, allow you to become a furry assassin."

"A Furry assassin?" I asked.

"Yes," she said. "All you need to do is conjure a cocoon of dark light. It's an instantaneous transformation to your new form, but a ten minute wait time to change back to your human form."

I nodded and stood in front of a mirror. The dark light cocoon seemed to appear from nowhere. Just as soon as it had arrived, it was gone. I turned to the mirror.

I had a dull reddish-black fur color, with a Grim Reaper's cloak and hood. I had become more of a humanized wolf, or furry if you will. In my right hand was a giant scythe. On both sides of my loose fitting leather pants, which were covered by my cloak, were two smaller scythes, each had a skull where the handle and the blade joined and one was a dark red color and the other was purely black. On my scythe blades were three blood red claw marks behind a dark blood red scythe. I was also taller than my mother by a full two feet, but still short enough to pass through the door. My eyes were a deep blood crimson color. I noticed that my eyes were the only things not covered by any cloth or goggles. The rest of my face and wolf like snout was hidden behind a black cloth, but due to the snout, stuck out. I looked behind, but noticed that my tail was on the inside of the cloak. I had also noticed a lightweight leather jacket under the Grim Reaper's cloak.

I turned to my mother and looked down.

"This is my other form if you will?" I demanded.

She nodded. I asked another couple of questions.

"What about John?"

"There is nothing definite on him. However there is reason to believe that he has some unfound mutant powers and the ability to become a fox furry assassin," she said.

I smirked. John always seemed shifty when we joked around.

"Now, what did father want with us finding superheroes?"

"Well, he's creating a team," she said. "Don't tell John, as he is an unknown in the way of abilities, so keep everything under the hood."

I wanted to protest. I was not going to violate my trust with my older brother. However, the woman I was talking to was my mother, so I agreed.

"Thank you," she said. "Now, for a secret. I am the superhero Nemesis, and your father is the Death Tiger, a former super-villain gone hero. The original holder of the Death Tiger costume and name was out to kill T'Challa and ended up dead by the hands of one of T'Challa's students when he took up a job teaching at a local high school. Your father took up the costume and the name and started work to clear that name."

I soaked in all the information. She then asked if I had anymore questions and when I said no, she reminded me to keep it under the hood.

"I promise," I said, as she hugged me.


	2. Chapter 2

_*John POV*_

I was always being chased up to my room. Whenever I tried to ask my father, mother or younger brother why, they would tell me that I needed to get to work cleaning up my room, even though it was only buried four feet in dirty clothes and had three bags of trash that had been there for a long time.

"This isn't fair," I thought. "Why am I getting screwed over?"

_*Avery POV*_

I felt sorry for John, but I had a job to do. After, he was unknown as to what powers he had or if he could become a furry assassin. I hoped the later was true, then we'd be the only ones in the family that were the "special cases".

"Wait here," my mom told me and after I nodded, she disappeared.

I sat there waiting for awhile. I decided to mess around with my "other" form. I took my scythe in both hands and begun swinging it around. Although this was my first time doing so, I felt like I had practiced every day of my life with my scythes. I continued to swing my scythe around for awhile, well swinging is such a low-level term compared to what I was doing. As I did a downward strike, a black entity, shadowing my movement, did the same and disappeared as the strike finished. I lifted my scythe out of the ground seeing two slices in the ground. The one closest to me was obviously from me but there was a bigger one, parallel with the one that was mine.

My mother came out, not caring about the "gashes" in the floor, and said, "come on in."

I followed her in. The room we entered was lit, but some of the lights were burnt out. John was supposed to replace them, but he kept putting it off to do other chores. There was a large table in the center of the room and chairs around. The table and chair arrangement allowed for thirty people to sit around. All but thirteen chairs were occupied.

The first person had a suit similar to Spider-Man's red and blue with black web lines, except this suit was all black with red web lines. from the way he sat, with his back straight up, he was shorter than everyone else by one foot.

The second person wore a suit that was a red and blue hybrid, where half the suit was red and half the suit was blue. His gloves were a full red color. The face area of his mask was red while the rest of the mask was blue. Some of the red patterns were jagged in design.

The third person wore a black suit, with what looked to be a blood spatter on his chest. Around they eye part of his mask was a red strip. He had a something that looked like a bandana hung down behind his head. He had metal shoulder pads with spikes. The arm parts of his suit were a red color and from an inch down from the elbow to an inch above his wrist, he had metal, spike laced gauntlets with wrist mounted blades.

A fourth person wore a black suit, with pointed ear tips and white slits for eyes. Around her neck she wore a necklace made of tribal beads and markings. Over her left shoulder she wore a patch of white fur with a "belt" around her right shoulder.

A fifth person wore an iron suit in the colors of the American flag, with a big white star in the middle of his chest.

The sixth person wore a black iron suit with a red glow. He had a six barrel 50-Cal. Machine gun mounted on his right shoulder and assault rifles mounted to each arm/wrist.

A seventh person wore a knight's outfit with a black base and a white trim. He wore a helmet as well and a red cape. In his right hand he had a two handed double sided sword with a handle of gold base with a darker trim and a blade of silver basic color.

An eight person wore a modern samurai outfit in the color of silver with a full face guard. On his left hip were two sheaths, each with a black handle sticking out with golden flat heads.

The ninth person wore a bright red outfit with white vertical trips on his chest. He also had a blackish red speedo and a red belt on. His head mask covered his entire head except for his mouth and the eye "pockets" were a golden yellow. On his wrists he has flame markings.

A tenth person looked like the ninth except was a girl and had long flowing black hair. Also the white strips were thicker and another white strip ran vertical around her neck line.

The eleventh person wore a dark blackish red suit with the letter D printed twice, the second one overlapping the first one. His mask covered all but his mouth. On the top were two small "horns".

The twelfth had a dark blackish red suit like the eleventh person, and a full face mask with the part of the suit coming back like the tip of a bat's wing.

The thirteenth person had a green suit with yellow trim which came up to a yellow neck collar. On his chest was tattooed a dragon. He had a yellow face mask with white, black lined eye pieces.

The fourteenth person wore a suit of red and yellow color with a yellow face plate.

The fifteenth person wore a yellow suit with a red bird on the chest. Her gloves were red and she had a red cape on her back. She also had flowing black hair.

The sixteenth person wore a yellow suit with the lapels folded over. She had a red eye piece and her gloves were red and had a fire design carved into the base of them. She also had flowing red hair.

I then looked towards the end of the table. There were who I assumed to be my parents, but they had their costumes on and both were standing.

The female wore a suit, black on the outer half of the costume and red on the inner half. Her gloves were fully red and the face portion of her mask was black. There were two white eye pieces. She had a tall neck collar which was part of her black and red cape. On her back was a black sword sheath.

The male wore a white tiger style suit with a full face mask. Around the edges of the face mask were tiger stripes. He had fake fur on his arms with tiger stripes running from his shoulders down to where a bunch of dried African grass had been made into a bracelet, which ran down to the base of his palms. Two thin ropes crossed in front of his chest. On his left and right sides were dagger holders for two specialty daggers.

"This is our newest member," the tiger figure spoke.

"Who let the Grim Reaper in here?" asked the Black and Red Spider-Man clone.

"Reaper," I thought. "fitting."

"First off, on that little joke, Spider-man," the standing woman said. "You've solved one problem-His codename."

She then looked at me.

"Okay, Reaper," she said. "It's time you met the team."

She pointed to the first person at the table and said that his name was Spider-Man. She went on like that for everyone else: the second person was Eel, the third person was Bloodshed, the fourth person was Black Panther, the fifth person was Iron Patriot, the sixth person War Machine, the seventh person was Black Knight, the eighth person was Silver Samurai, the ninth person was Sunfire, the tenth person was Sunpyre, the eleventh person was Daredevil, the twelfth person was Hybrid, the thirteenth person was Iron Fist, the fourteenth person was Iron Man, the fifteenth person was Firebird, the sixteenth person was Firestar.

"And you are," I asked, redirecting my gaze up to them.

"Nemesis," the woman said.

"Death Tiger," the male said.

I nodded and went to take a seat but Death Tiger asked me to stay on my feet. While Nemesis handled the meeting, Death Tiger and I went to a private room and once the door was shut, he looked up at me.

"If your wondering, yes I am your father and your mother is Nemesis," he said.

"I know about my mother," I pointed out. "She confessed to me."

"That'll make it easier," Death Tiger said. "I'd like you to bring your brother down and have him meet the team."

I nodded. Finally, an order I could fill with no trouble. We returned to the meeting room and from there, I made my way to John's room. However, as I was halfway up the stairs, my keen wolf ears picked up several loud noises and taunts.

"For the suffering of all things dead!" I mentally hissed and charged up the stairs and kicked the door in to see a figure I recognize leap out the window with John. I ran to the window, but they were gone.

"DAMN IT!" I barked, slamming my wolf paw like hand on the window sill.

Deadpool had gotten away with my brother. That's all I wanted to report back to the team. No doubt one or two of them might actually bungle it and he would end up dead, but they had seniority and I didn't.

I made my way back down and once in the room, I gave them a full report. Once I finished, Death Tiger looked at five people.

"Sunfire, Iron Fist, Black Knight, Silver Samurai and Black Panther," he said. "I want you to go out and find John and bring him back alive."

I was hoping that they would bring him back, because if none of his powers activated or if he had no powers, then he was dead.


	3. Chapter 3

_*John POV*_

I looked around at my new settings. Concrete and no windows. There was one mirror and what it told me was that I was wrapped up in duct tape and gagged with an overkill amount of duct tape.

"Just fucking great," I thought.

I looked up to see Deadpool arrive.

"Ah, your alive," he declared, rather loud. "Come on buddy, take it easy!"

I glared as two other figures entered. One wore a full red suit with metal gauntlets around his wrists and ankles. He had a blue vest with a skull in the center of a black circle on each strap of the vest.

The second figure had a yellow suit with red boots, gloves and vest. There was a narrow strip of red on the top of his full face mask. He had metal gauntlets that came up to where an inch below where his fingers joined his palms. There were tiny red lines that ran at angles all over the yellow portions of his costume, making him look like a pineapple. Around his waist was a metal belt and around the tops of his boots were circles of metal two inches high.

"Deathstroke, Shocky, I got the one you wanted," Deadpool called out as the entered.

"Well done," Shocky said. "But I am not Shocky, the name is Shocker."

'The Three Stooges,' I thought.

*_Avery POV*_

I was on pins and needles, even though I wasn't showing it. I knew my brother was good at fighting, but there was a chance he could end up dead.

'I'll take charge if all goes to hell and personally send Deadpool and whoever the bastard is working with to hell myself,' I thought.

_*John POV*_

I was watching Shocker, Deadpool and Deathstroke and not looking around. Things happened in a rush.

Five figures popped out of the shadows and charged at the three morons. However, Deadpool had managed to get one of his assault rifles and began firing blindly. One round hit my shoulder, but before it went through, it was stopped by the bone.

'Fuck that hurt,' I thought.

The fight lasted all of ten minutes, mainly due to the excessive amounts of dust kicked up. From there, I blacked out from the pain.

_*Avery POV*_

I waited, gripping my scythe to the point where it nearly broke, when the five my father sent to get John returned. Death Tiger met them and brought them into the meeting room and called me in. Once the door was shut, Sunfire made the report.

"We couldn't get the boy they had tied up," he said. "However, the one they called Deadpool shot him in his shoulder and they got away when dust from when this Deadpool started shooting up the ground."

"Damn it!" I hissed.

"We'll try again tomorrow," Death Tiger assured me after the five that were sent to rescue him left. "Besides, if tomorrow's rescue attempt ends in shatters, there are three people you are to meet and together, you four can rescue your brother."


End file.
